Innocent, In Every Sense of the Word
by sherlockianelvish
Summary: Sherlock loves Jenn. Sherlock/Jenn


**_Hai again! I got another Sherlock/Jenn fic! (I need shipping name ideas..)_ **_**I spent a LOT of time on this, so I really hope you guys like it! Oh, and feel free to give me some prompts of them, I'd love to hear from you guys!**_

There are a few reasons why Sherlock loves Jenn.

1) She understands, she observes.

2) She is everything he cannot.

3)After everything she has done, being related to James Moriarty, everything...Jenn was innocent.

People say Jenn helped Sherlock find his heart, but Sherlock knew they were wrong. Jenn didn't find his heart. She made it herself. She made a cold, loveless man love. Yes, she had her flaws, many of them. Sherlock overlooked them. They didn't matter. Before he met Jenn, if someone told him that he would fall this deeply in love, he would consider them mad. He was so different then. She was too. She was in Jim's business, killing and intimidating and threatening. They helped each other change.

He stood near the kitchen, watching Jenn sleep on the couch. _Hi__s_ couch, but it didn't matter. He ordered Chinese for dinner. John was off working late at his hospital job that he got back recently. Jenn used to live with Jim, but she decided to move in with Sherlock and John, sleeping on the couch.

After he finished dividing all the food evenly and putting John's food in a space in the fridge that didn't have an experiment, he walked over to Jenn and knelt down.

"Jenn. Jenn wake up." He said softly, gently shaking her. Jenn made a little groaning noise and stretched.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." Jenn looked over to the kitchen counter. "Food's ready?" Sherlock nodded and helped Jenn up.

"Wow..a feast fit for a king." Jenn said.

Suddenly the door burst open, Lestrade leading a group of people with guns...aiming at Jenn. Sherlock stepped in front of Jenn. Jenn hid behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jenn shouted.

"You're a suspect in a crime, Jenn. I'm sorry. You're going to have to come with us." Lestrade said apologetically

"Why do you need the guns?"

"She's listed as dangerous." Sally Donavan said obnoxiously "She's coming with us."

"No."

"Sherlock, I'm sorry, she's a suspect."

"When was the crime committed? What happened?"

"It was yesterday at around 12:00 at night. A man was killed."

"Who was he?" Jenn asked.

Lestrade hesitated before answering.

"James Moriarty."

Sherlock heard a thud behind him from Jenn collapsing onto the ground with her hands over her mouth.

"She is innocent." He said so only Lestrade could hear. She was so innocent, the girl sobbing behind him. "She was sleeping. I was watching her, and frankly, look at her reaction to the news."

Lestrade nodded "I'm sorry."

"Go." Sherlock commanded and turned to comfort Jenn.

The Scotland Yard left and Sherlock bent down so their faces were level.

"I'm sorry, Jenn."

"H-he he..he can-n't be g-on-ne..he ca-a-an't." Jenn said, sobbing and gasping.

"I'm sorry."

"W-why would s-someone do th-that?"

Sherlock wrapped his arms around the shaking girl and held her close. She rested her head on Sherlock's shoulder.

"S-sorry..I know you don-don't like crying."

"I don't mind."

Sherlock kissed the top of her head. Sherlock stayed like that, holding Jenn, until she stopped crying and her breath no longer hitched.

"You said you were watching me sleep. Why?" Jenn asked after what felt like hours of silence to Sherlock.

"I can't sleep, and when you sleep it's interesting."

Jenn raised an eyebrow. "You like watching me sleep like a stalker is interesting?"

"You move around, like when dogs run in their sleep when they dream. You run too. It's interesting, usually when people do this they speak too, but you don't. You don't even move your mouth." Sherlock paused. "And..well...you look so innocent and pure when you sleep. I like to watch you and think about when you would blow things up and kill people, and wonder how...after all the people you've killed...how on earth you seem so innocent to me. How you were able to make a man people were sure was a robot or an alien love. I wonder because I can never figure it out. All I know is I love you. With all my heart, no matter how black it is, I love you."

Jenn looked into Sherlock's eyes and said those four words.

"I love you, too."


End file.
